Hear me
by RedRoseRebel
Summary: Sam is sitting on her balcony, ready to kill herself. Deathfic, songfic.


**I'm back, and I have written a new DP-fanfic! I hope you like it, please read and review :) **

**Warning: character death, songfic. If you don't like that, don't read the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or the song Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson.**

_Hear me, hear me _

_You gotta be out there _

_You gotta be somewhere _

_Wherever you are_

_I'm waiting_

It was midnight, everybody was asleep. Sam was sitting on her balcony, a knife in her hand. It had no use. Her life had no use. She didn't have friends, she didn't have a family, she didn't have a future. She cried, thinking of her funeral. She had left a letter on her bed, explaining why she would be doing this, why she couldn't go through with it all. Her letter also contained a description of how she would like her funeral to be. A black coffin, with white and red roses on top. The rest would be up to her parents to decide. Now, Sam was about to kill herself. There were many reasons why, but there were three main reasons for her.

_Cause there are these nights when _

_I sing myself to sleep _

_And I'm hoping my dreams bring you close to me _

_Are you listening_

School.

It had happened yet again. She was just walking through the hallways, when she heard some girls sniggering. She turned around, and saw Paulina and her gang pointing at her and laughing.

'Hey goth-freak, there's a bat in your hair! Oh no, I'm sorry, it's just your has-never-been-fashionable ponytail. Ha ha ha!'

Of course, she pretended to ignore to hear them and walked away, but Paulina's lame comment had hurt her nonetheless. True, she was used to those comments by now, but that didn't make a difference. Every day, there would be the pointing and laughing. All those stupid magazines say that people will stop annoying you if you just ignore them, but it had no effect on Paulina. Sam always told tucker and Danny that she didn't care what Paulina said, but that was all a lie. Sure, she had tried to make a comment back, just to hurt Paulina for once, but is was no use. They just kept laughing at her, making her self-esteem disappear more and more every second. Not knowing what to do, she just kept walking.

_Hear me, I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now _

_Turn my world upside down, find me _

_I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud _

_I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you to please _

_Hear me _

_Can you hear me_

Her parents.

Her parents. What a laugh. They couldn't even qualify themselves as parents. They would either be staying in some country in Europe for a busyness meeting or something, or shopping in Amity Park, buying dumb pink dresses Sam would never wear anyway. And if they were at home, they just kept arguing with Sam or complaining about her when she could hear it. They didn't seem happy with their daughter at all. To them, Sam was too goth, too quiet, too serious, she had bad friends, bad taste and bad clothes. The list went on and on. And Sams parents would make sure she didn't forget. Whenever she tried to lock herself up in her room, they would make her open the door again and she had to make a list of what she could do to better herself. They never complimented her, they never said something nice to her, they never listened to her, they just made her feel bad about herself.

_I used to be scared of letting someone in _

_But it gets so lonely, being on my own _

_No one to talk to _

_No one to hold me _

_I'm not always strong _

_Oh, I need you here _

_Are you listening_

Danny.

I can hear you thinking: 'Why didn't she just go to Danny and live happily ever after?' Well, the problem was Valerie. She and Danny had gotten together after all, and they were very happy. Sam didn't see Danny much at school, due to the fact that she and Danny had only a few classes together, and Valerie was consuming all of his time. She did talk to Tucker though, but only during lunch. After school they couldn't hang out, because Tucker was dating Star, again. And surprisingly, it did work out very well. It could have been worse than that, and it was. Valerie and Star were friends again, and they were also friends with Paulina. So guess what they would do every day? Right, they'd make fun of Sam. Normally, Danny and Tucker would have been mad at them for doing things like that, but somehow they didn't seem to notice it, or they just didn't care because they were too much in love. Also, Sam was still in love with Danny. Not that he seemed to notice, though. And if he would have noticed, he would've turned her down anyway. Her hart was broken in a thousand pieces, and Danny stepped on it every day when she saw him kissing with Valerie.

_Hear me, I'm crying out _

_I'm ready now _

_Turn my world upside down, find me _

_I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud _

_I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you to please _

_Hear me _

She tried to make herself noticed, but it didn't work. No-one cared about her, no-one loved her, no-one would even talk to her. Thinking about all of this, Sams view began to blur because of her tears. This was the only way. Her hand was shaking as she put the blade on her left wrist. Slowly, but determined, she drew a line with it. After a second, blood began to pour out as she realised she was now going to die. Her blood was flowing rapidly on the ground now, but she wasn't scared, she wasn't sad anymore, she was happy. She was happy, as she bled to death.

_I'm restless and wild _

_I fall but I try _

_I need someone to understand (can you hear me) _

_I'm lost in my thoughts _

_And baby, I fought for all that I've got _

_Can you hear me _

The next day, her body was found. Her death was announced at school, and her funeral was held three days later. People cried, the kids from her school said she deserved a better fate, that they didn't understand why she had done this. Sam watched from above, she was happy and sad at the same time. Everyone she knew was there: her parents, crying. Danny and Tucker, crying. Paulina and her followers, crying. They had finally noticed her, but it was too late. Sams fragile form began to disappear in the air, and she was gone forever.

_Hear me, I'm crying out_

_I'm ready now _

_Turn my world upside down, find me _

_I'm lost inside the crowd, it's getting loud _

_I need you to see _

_I'm screaming for you, to please _

_Hear me 4x _

_Can you_

_Hear me 4x _

_Can you hear me (oh, no)_

_Hear me 3x_

**So, did you like it? Let me know! This is my first time writing a deathfic, so don't be too harsh on me.**


End file.
